peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 September 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-09-08 ; Comments *An incomplete show, in sparkling sound and featuring a play for Malawian musicians also plugged heavily by Andy Kershaw. Sessions *Stereolab, #1. Recorded 1991-07-30. Available on ABC Music - Radio 1 Sessions (Strange Fruit) *Ivor Cutler, #17 (repeat). Recorded 1991-05-09. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Kasambwe Band: 'Check Your Step...Aids About (Cassette-Acoustic And Electric Dance Hits From Malawi The Warm Heart Of Africa)' (Sterns) :(JP: 'An appropriate title on a day in which I read in I think the Observer that Uganda has banned the advertising of condoms: really smart move. This is as a result of pressure from the churches, so a ripple for them, and tens of thousands of people condemned to hateful deaths as a consequence, no doubt.') *PM Dawn: 'Paper Doll (LP-Of The Heart, Of The Soul And Of The Cross: The Utopian Experience)' (Gee Street) :(JP: 'Unless you're amazingly dense, I don't think you're going to need me to give you the title of that.') *Anhrefn: 'Addysg Ddeniadol?' (LP-Dragon's Revenge) (Probe Plus) *Stereolab: 'Doubt' (Peel Session) *Killbrains: 'Tunic (Compilation LP-Gioventu' Sonica)' (Electric Eye) *Go: title unknown (LP-Total: Time To Suffer Power) (First Strike) *Ivor Cutler: 'Glasgow Dreamer #6' (Peel Session) *Robert Wyatt: 'The Sight Of The Wind (LP-Dondestan)' (Rough Trade) *(1 a.m. news) *Leatherface: 'Not A Day Goes By (CD-Mush' (Roughneck Recording Company) :(JP: 'Nothing in the news, I note, about the Bryan Adams record, because there was at 11.30. Apparently it's been number one for ten weeks, and the only record that's been number one longer was 'Rose Marie' by Slim Whitman. The other day, I heard Simon Mayo, in what I'm sure is called something like 'the Morning Posse', rather taking the mickey actually out of 'Rose Marie' by Slim Whitman, which wounded me, and I tried to find a copy of it at home to play to you without interrupting it with clever remarks, but unfortunately couldn't find a copy. I used to sing it at school, and rather prettily as well.') *Pornography: 'LMG (12")' (white label) :(JP (surveying the Radio 1 schedule): 'Gary King at 4 o'clock, with what is described as 'the UK's brightest early show'. Exactly how they measure that, I'm not quite sure, but I'm sure they've got some very sophisticated equipment to do that. Then at 6 o'clock, the Breakfast Show, with Simon Mayo, Diane Oxbury and Rod McKenzie, and it says, "Today's show features your first chance to vote for the Best Newcomer in the 1991 Smash Hits Awards", and says you have to listen to the programme to find out how to vote. I hope it's not one of those, well it probably is, one of those things where they give you a list of about six people who seem to have been around since the days when we all wore woad, and you have to choose one of them. But perhaps you'd like to listen to that and make your own suggestions.') *14 Iced Bears: 'When It Comes (CD-Wonder)' (Borderline) *West Coast Pop Art Experimental Band: '1906' (LP-Part One) (Reprise) *Dirtsman: 'Nah Put It Down (CD-Acid)' (VP Records) File ;Name *Peel Show 1991-09-08 ;Length *00:46:38 ;Other *File created from CB056 of 500 Box. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?nmmml13kzjz Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:500 Box